Zidane's Mistake
by BurChan
Summary: What happens when Zidane tries his hand at summoning.....
1. First Mistake

Zidane's Mistake  
  
  
  
Dagger: Okay now Zidane, just try what i taught you! Try summoning .....something.  
  
Zidane: *happliy* OKAY!!!  
  
Quina: Oh my....  
  
  
  
(Zidane worked his tiny little brain on summoning something, anything, but what he summoned wasn't at all to Dagger's liking...)  
  
  
  
Dagger: ZIDANE TRIBAL! DO YOU NOW WHAT YOU JUST SUMMONED?????  
  
(Rite in front of the group were a group of mostly girls, one laughing her heard off)  
  
Zidane: Uh...*counts* 1...3.....5...uh, five people?  
  
Dagger: And what else?  
  
Weird Girl: *laughing maddly while everyone else looks around in confusion* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahahaha....uh what is..oh....SWEET MOTHER OF NEW JERSEY! ARE WE IN ALEXANDIA?????!!!!?????  
  
Vivi: That would be correct miss.  
  
Liz: WOW! IT"S VIVI! *glomps vivi*  
  
*Brennan, Katie, and Corky slap their heads, Sarah hits her head on the ground expeting a desk*  
  
Sarah: Owie!  
  
Brennan: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Dagger: Scary.....ZIDANE! SEND THEM BACK!!!  
  
Zidane: I can't...  
  
Vivi: h-helllp-p me....  
  
*Brennan suddenly sees Irvine sitting there staring at it all and smiling and she jumps up*  
  
Brennan: OH MY GOSH! IT'S IRVINE!  
  
Sarah, Liz, Katie: Oh lord.  
  
Brennan: *sees Quina* OH MY GOSH IT"S QUINA QUEN! YAYNESS!  
  
Katie: Idioit.  
  
Brennan: Tanks....oh look it's...  
  
Katie: SQUALLY-POO!  
  
Brennan and Sarah: RUN! SQUALL RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Squall: Leaders don't—*poom* AHHHH!  
  
Zidane, Dagger, Quina, Vivi(still being held by Liz), Steiner, and Freya: *collective sweatdrop*  
  
Freya: Well we have to try something... 


	2. Conslusion to the First Mistake

Okay I forgot to put the disclaimer on. *pouts* I wanna won final fantasy....it's not fair....  
  
Disclamer: I IS NO OWING ANYBODYS!!!  
  
Okay, now to the sorry story of mines!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
* Freya and Dagger are busy trying to figure out how to send back the crazy girls....now those other final fantasy guys...they could stay...as ithey/i figure anyway*  
  
  
  
Freya: Well, how many are there?  
  
Dagger: Five girls. Who we want to send back. Hey!?! Where did they come from anyway?  
  
Freya: I'll ask that one that's loud, she seems knowlogeable. *Yells* HEY! BRENNAN!! WHERE DID YOU GIRLS COME FROM?!?  
  
Brennan: *long pause* A-America.....Greenville, South Cak-a-lackey!! *whoops* ....Staight from GMS!  
  
Freya: Thanks.  
  
Brennan: Your welcome. *laughs at Vivi, who's being squeezed to death*  
  
(Dagger and Eiko are deep in discussion on how they will get rid of the girls.)  
  
Dagger: How bout we give them to the moogles?  
  
Eiko: Nah.  
  
Dagger: Feed them to killer chocobos?  
  
Eiko: Nah.  
  
Dagger: Summon Odin and have him eat them?  
  
Eiko: Nah.  
  
Dagger: Uh, feed them to Quina?  
  
Eiko: Nah.  
  
Dagger: What do you say?  
  
Eiko: Nah.  
  
Dagger: Dang it.  
  
  
  
(Brennan is laughing her head off while Zidane spills around on his tail for Sarah.)  
  
Liz: Around and a round and dosey doe....  
  
Corky: Zidane's hot!  
  
Dagger: Grrrr......  
  
Sarah: Yea....*heart eyes*  
  
Brennan: Hey! I thought you liked Legolas!?!  
  
Sarah: I KILLED MY GUNNER!  
  
Brennan: CHOCOBO COVERED CHOCLATE!!!!!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Sarah: LEGOLAS!  
  
Brennan: IRVINE!  
  
Squall: Okay let's stop now...*sweatdrop*...  
  
Katie: OKAY!!!!!  
  
Brennan: Hey, Freya! How are we goina get back home?  
  
Freya: Actually, I have no idea, but I believe Eiko can ask her "Great Maku Tree".  
  
Sarah & Brennan: Who the heck is he?  
  
Eiko: A tree.....  
  
Brennan and Sarah: COOL!!!!!  
  
(Zidane, Dagger, and Freya pack up to go on the long journey.)  
  
Zidane: Dang it!  
  
Sarah: WHAT?  
  
Dagger: *annoyed* What?  
  
Zidane: I need to buy like a WHOLE HERD OF CHOCBOS FOR THIS JOURNEY!!!  
  
Freya: Which is?  
  
Zidane: Well, we have to pick out our chocobos first......  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well that's it the next chapter is about the first part of the journey, finding supplies!  
  
Yay!  
  
-Brennan the spoony bard 


	3. Second Mistake

Okay new chapter! I'm goina try to bet a few supplies chapters this one is about buying the chocobos! YAYNESS!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
(Zidane and Co. are walking towards the Chocobo DealerShip. Brennan and Sarah are humming a tune.)  
  
  
  
Brennan: This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend....  
  
Sarah:...Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll...  
  
Liz: .....Get their butts kicked if they don't shut up!  
  
Brennan: Cool!! ...Wait...you're talking bout me and Sarah right?  
  
Liz: Yes....grrrr....  
  
Katie: *cough* Delayed reaction...*cough, cough*  
  
Brennan: BELATED!!!!!  
  
Katie: DELAYED!!!!!!  
  
Liz: GRRRR!!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Zidane: Okay ladies break it up...  
  
Sarah: OKAY!!!  
  
Brennan: Please...Are we there yet?  
  
Dagger: No.  
  
(Brennan runs ahead.)  
  
Brennan: *stops running* Are we there NOW?!?  
  
Dagger: NO!!!  
  
Zidane: Now we are here...  
  
(a chocobo and rider run pass, and Brennan yells in excitement.)  
  
Brennan: WOW!!!! LOOK AT THE PRITTY CHOCOBOS!!!  
  
Freya: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Zidane: Okay I'll meet you guys here at *looks at Liz's watch* 12. Okay?  
  
Brennan & Sarah: Okay!!!  
  
  
  
(Brennan and Sarah run off with katie, Liz, Freya, and Squall in the back.)  
  
Brennan: *looks at a guy in a Tingle suit and goes up to him* Which Chocobo should I get?  
  
Tingle Dude: Get one that matches your personallity.  
  
Squall: Oh no.  
  
Tingle dude: Someone desribe this girl's personallity please...  
  
Liz: Bubbleheaded...so is Sarah's *points to Sarah*  
  
Tingle Guy: Oh okay...right this way...  
  
(The Tingle Dude takes them over to two chocobos, one is white, and the other is brown and white.)  
  
Tingle Dude: The white chocobo's name is Cucco, and the paint is Legolas.  
  
Brennan: I GOT CUCCO! CUCCO AT HOME IS A CHICKEN! I LIKE CHICKEN EDDY!!!!  
  
Tingle Dude: Are you refurning to Zelda?  
  
Brennan: YES!!!!!  
  
Tingle Dude: My father is Tingle.  
  
Brennan: *blank look*............  
  
Sarah: I GOT LEGOLAS!!! I LOVE ELVES!!!!! I LOVE LEGOLAS!!!!!  
  
Katie: Stupid Sarah.  
  
Cucco: RALLY-HO BRENNAN!!!  
  
Brennan: OMG!!! RALLY-HO CUCCO!!!! WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND??? Kewh!  
  
Cucco: OF COURSE BRENNAN! LETS GO FIND SOME ROOT BEERS!!!  
  
Brennan: REALLY? I LOVE ROOT BEER!!!!  
  
Katie: ...but in fact it's really just an ordinary well.....  
  
Sarah: Tee hee.  
  
(Brennan and Cucco run off to find the well of root beer.)  
  
Legolas: YO!!! SARAH! WAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUPPPPPPP??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? ?????  
  
Sarah: NOTHING MUCH MAH HOMIE G!!! LET'S GO FIND ZIDANE!!!!  
  
Legolas: OMG! I LOVE ZIDANE!!!  
  
Sarah: ME TOO!  
  
(Sarah and Legolas run off after Brennan.)  
  
Tingle's Son: Well, let's get you guys some Chocobos...  
  
  
  
(Later...12 o clock...)  
  
(Brennan handed Zidane the groups' check... Brennan and Sarah where wearing cool outfits that looked like Rinoa's and Selphie's)  
  
Zidane: *famous monkey face* 250,000,000 GIL???? NO WAY! WHAT DID YOU ALL BUY?  
  
Brennan: *deep breath* Cucco, my chocobo, Mayi, another baby chocobo, armor for both of them, a saddle, a well of root beer *burp*, some bows and arrows, a dagger, a sword, a magic meter, some magic attacks *navi voice* you just learned Star Punch!!!, a spork army, food, chocolate, sodas, a horse, a cool new outfit, a equipment bag, my equipment, and a long shot.  
  
Sarah: Just about what Brennan got but, i got Legolas, my chocobo, a spear, a knife, a magic healing meter, magic attacks, a pack of spoons, a pack of buttons, a cool outfit, and a switch hook.  
  
Katie: My chocobo's name is Lisa Frank. Call her Chick.  
  
Liz: My chocobo's name is Bob. Call him Bob please.  
  
Squall: My chocobo's name is...well...i won't tell you.  
  
Brennan: Why not?  
  
Squall: Certain factors..*nods at Katie*  
  
Brennan: Ohhhh....  
  
Sarah: His chocobo's name is KATIE!!!!  
  
Katie: COOOLLLL!!!!!!  
  
Brennan: Oh dear.  
  
Dagger: Well let's get moving.  
  
Zidane: *sweatdrop* i agree.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Like it? Yes it is confluzing but you'll get into it.  
  
-brennan the spoony 


	4. Third Mistake

As Zidane and Co. headed towards the Sword and Dagger shop, Kuja was sercetly paying his Black Mages to go and spy on Corky, his honey bun....  
  
Kuja: Okay! 250 Gil a hour! Just watch her! I don't want Zidane taking all the girls!  
  
Mage 3: *whispering* Oh please! You are the real girl...  
  
Kuja: I heard that!  
  
Mage 4: Can I kill him?  
  
Kuja: No. I want you and him to go spy on my dear Corky....  
  
Mage 3 & 4: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Gee, I must have given them some pain..now what great tactic did I use?  
  
(At the Sword Shop, Brennan and Cucco were running around, trying to touch everything in the store.)  
  
Brennan: RALLY-HO! Look at this Ice Dagger! And this Zelda Bow.. and...and...and...all this STUFF!!!  
  
Cucco: OMG! RALLY-HO! OVER HERE BRENNAN! IT"S A REAL WELL OF ROOT BEER!!!  
  
Brennan: I LOVE ROOT BEER!!! *Cucco and Brennan start dancing around the root beer well*  
  
Zidane: *slaps face*  
  
Dagger: Uh, Zidane how are we supose to pay for all the stuff we need?  
  
Brennan: Kewh! I have an idea! In Zelda you can chop grass and get cash! I try that!  
  
Zidane: *Sweatdrop* Uh...okay.  
  
Brennan: RALLY-HO CUCCO! *Jumps on Cucco's back and run outside and begin killing grass*  
  
Shop Owner: Hey dudes! What can I get you dudes? *DIE GRASS!*......*YOU JUST FOUND 400 GIL!!!*.....  
  
Dagger: A tiger racket.  
  
Shop Owner: Okay dudett.  
  
Zidane: A crapper.  
  
Shop Owner: Uh...okay.  
  
Freya: An Ice Sword, and that sound track for this shop. *starts dancing to the bomber's sound that is playing in the shop like in zelda...da da da da daaa DA!!!!*  
  
Shop Owner:.......  
  
(Kuja Runs in holding a broken thong)  
  
Kuja: MISTER SHOP OWNER! SOME SCARY CHOCOBO AND HER RIDER RIPPED MAH THONG WHILE GATHERING GIL WHILE CUTTING GRASS!!  
  
Shop Owner: Okay. New thong for the girlie man....  
  
(Kuja runs out in a rage and gets run over by Brennan and Cucco...yet again....)  
  
Brennan: KEWH! Nice thong...kuja....*you just found 3000 Gil your face is glowing!*  
  
Cucco: It is? *starts laughing and runs off again*  
  
(Zidane and Co. comes out of the shop fully equipped)  
  
Brennan & Cucco: YAY! Now we can go! We are getting sick of listening to this annoying elevator music in this here courtyard!  
  
Zidane: I see your point.  
  
And so the group, Zidane Brennan Dagger Katie Cucco Mayi Bob Katie the Chocobo Chick Squall Sarah and Legolas, head off into the sunset, you can hear Brennan and Sarah singing.....  
  
This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because..... This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because..... This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because..... This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because..... This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because.....  
  
This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because..... This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because..... This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it and not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because.....  
  
  
  
And so on and so forth! I'll getting up early tomarrow to write more! Never fear!  
  
-the well of root beer! 


	5. Fourth Mistake

Zidane's Mistake  
  
First of all I would like to say sorry to everybody because I keep forgetting about how many characters there where AND my figgin computer keeps turning off and I had to type that 4th chapter 6 times each time changing a little bit. Ha! That feels better and also thanks for all the reviews! You are all so kind!  
  
And if you really want to know about Brennan (that's my name), Sarah, Liz, Katie, and Corky...well they go to my school.. funny dudetts they are!  
  
Cucco: Brennan! RALLY-HO!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
(After Brennan and the sun set died, Sarah quit after Zidane told her to, everyone was sooo tired they settled down in a patch of open grassland)  
  
Brennan: *happily* It's sooo cool getting to sleep outside!  
  
Zidane: You haven't ever slept outside?  
  
Liz: I have!!!  
  
Zidane: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Brennan: Well...sorta.  
  
Freya: What does that mean?  
  
Brennan: Uh...does sleeping outside your house count?  
  
Zidane: No.  
  
Brennan: Darn.  
  
(Suddenly it got REALLY dark and Liz screamed)  
  
Liz: *scared as heck* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSOOOMMMMMMEEEEETTHHIINNNNGGGG JJJUUUUUSSSSTTTTT GGGGRRAAAABBBBBEEDDDD MMMMYYYYY LLLLEEEEEGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (AKA SOMETHING JUST GRABBED MY LEG!!!)  
  
Vivi: No, this is called night, and what touched you was my mage stick...thingy....*sweatdrop*  
  
Brennan: *holds up long sword*.....Hur, I wonder what this does?  
  
Chick: Walks up behind Brennan* That is a-  
  
Brennan: *throws sword behind head, and chops of Chick's*  
  
Zidane: Ouch.  
  
Everyone: ewwwwwwwwwwwww.......................  
  
Corky and Liz:....OOOOOOOOO.......blood.......*pokes blood*  
  
Katie: Disgusting perverts!  
  
Sarah and Dagger:.........  
  
Brennan: Here! Katie you can ride this chocobo...*points to a brown chocobo...who was a long scar down it's face* ...it's name is.....*blanks out....stupid recorder!*  
  
Squall: *hits head*  
  
Katie: heh heh heh heh heh he he he he he heh ehe!!!!!!!! YAY! MY CHOCY'S NAME IS SQUALL!!! YAY!  
  
Dagger: Let's sleep.  
  
Brennan: ...need more chopping action...*chops half heatedly at grass falls over asleep*  
  
Sarah: Oh! Brennan fell asleep! Must wake up-  
  
All: NO!!!!!! LET THE CHILD SLEEP! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Sarah: *sullen* ...okay...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
(NEXT MORNING)  
  
Brennan: *first person up then Cucco* RALLY-HO DUDES! IT SAYS ON THIS HERE MAP WES GOTTA CROSS SOME UNDESPIRTIVE RIVER! SOUND LIKE FUN?!?  
  
All: ....no.....  
  
*everyone goes back to sleep while brennan and cucco puzzle over the map*  
  
Author's note:  
  
I haven't been on in ages! Sorry bout that! Oh well! It's 11:54 at night i'm tired. Night night! 


	6. Fifth Mistake

All right! Oh to the Fifth mistake. Heh, I need help so some body help out. *thinks* ....hmmmmm, what stupid thingys can we do- *idea*......heh heh heh heh....  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
  
  
Brennan: Um, what's this? *points to map she and Cucco where puzzling over*  
  
Cucco: ......I dunno.....  
  
Brennan: Wonder what it is? It's.....sooooo........brown.......and......uh....stuff...........*looks at Cucco*.....heh.  
  
Cucco:....*sweatdrop*  
  
Sarah:*wakes up and sees Brennan and Cucco in sate of terror*....WHAT'S WRONG?!?  
  
Brennan and Cucco: *hold up brown thingy* WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!!  
  
Sarah: *hits forehead* .....it's a map.....*hits forehead again*...I shouldn't have said that...  
  
Brennan:*looks at Cucco*  
  
Cucco: *looks at Brennan*  
  
Sarah:...crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.....*wee! Behold the power of copy and paste!*  
  
Brennan: I'm tha map I'm tha map I'm tha map I'm tha map I'm tha map I'm tha map I'm tha map.......*loudly*.....I'M THE MAP!!!!!  
  
Sarah: ...Great, now's she's gonna be singing her nickelodeon sons all day today...oi!  
  
Zidane: What's all the racket?  
  
Brennan: Wes gonna be crossing a undesprited river and.......WE JUST GOTTA LETTER, WESA JUST GOT A LETTER!  
  
Squall:...wha?  
  
Katie: Visa. It's the international langaue. Duh.  
  
Liz:...no Katie, we just gotta letter.  
  
Cucco: *holds out a letter that just appeared*  
  
Brennan:*opens it*HI!!!*waves madly* *everyone watches the kids show off their "amazing" airplanes they made*.....WOW! LET'S SEE THAT AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN AGAIN!! *acts like a teletuby*  
  
Zidane:...no.  
  
Squall:....let's not.  
  
Katie:....nah.  
  
Liz:.....not interested.  
  
Sarah:........  
  
Cucco:...YEAH!!!  
  
Brennan:...OKAY! *plays type again* YAY! THAT WAS FUN! LET'S CROSS THAT RIVER NOW!  
  
(Everyone walks up to the river's edge, it's looks deep)  
  
Sarah:....it looks deep.  
  
Everyone: *cept Sarah* .............  
  
  
  
*Sarah mounts Legolas and Brennan and Cucco jump in and act like they are swimming*  
  
Zidane: *jumps in*...HELP! HELP! I'M DROWNING!!! AHHHHH! I CAN'T SWIM! *sitting in a puddle of water where the river used to be*  
  
Squall:...did he wet his pants?  
  
Dagger: ....Probably.  
  
  
  
*on the other side Brennan and Sarah are arguing over how you say "cookie"*  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Sarah: COOK-IE!  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Sarah: COOK-IE!  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Sarah: COOK-IE!  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Sarah: COOK-IE!  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Sarah: COOK-IE!  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Sarah: COOK-IE!  
  
Brennan: It's COO-KEY!  
  
Cucco: Maybe it's COOKERS-E?  
  
Legolas: nah, it's COOKS-ON-CRACK.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Author's note:  
  
Uh i'm gonna have them do stupid stuffes tomarrow maybe....  
  
Heh he he heh.  
  
-MESA!  
  
(next time wesa learn how to speak in credit AND visa!!) 


End file.
